


The Wonky, Lovely Iced Cake.

by quite_probably_lying



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quite_probably_lying/pseuds/quite_probably_lying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Parv's first birthday with Strife</p><p>(A birthday gift to Myceliumtorchcosplay on tumblr. go give him love, he's wonderful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonky, Lovely Iced Cake.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myceliumtorchcosplay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myceliumtorchcosplay).



Familiar hands curl their way around his head to cover his eyes, the short figure pressing their face into his back.  
“Strife…” He whines, wriggling in an attempt to regain his vision.  
“Could you stay still for once in your life?” The normal no-nonsense tone sounded more fake today than usual, as is he was forcing it to be there.  
“But why would I want to stay still when I could see your face?”

The demon fluttered his wings impatiently, but Strife seemed content to stand and lean against him.  
“Do you trust me?” Strife’s question threw Parv off.  
“Depends. I’m not being a test subject for you again.”  
“Nothing of the sort. Don’t worry.” Without another word, Strife removed his hands, replaced them with a proper blindfold and gently pulled Parv’s hand to make him follow.

At first he was able to keep track of their path, but after a few to many corridors he stopped trying to work it out and focused on staying upright. For a creature of such power, he was extraordinarily good at tripping over his own feet.

After what felt like an unnecessarily long and disorientating path, the fresh air and change in the ground beneath his feet gave away that Strife had led him outside. Yet the mystery guiding was finished. By the time Strife stopped, they were too far from the tower for Parv to hear any of the machinery. The blindfold was removed, the sight greeting him was the last thing he expected.

Spread before them was a blanket weighed down by plates of sugary food that Strife refused to let Parv near, and never considered eating himself. The grand centerpiece was a large, homemade wonky cake that had been iced lovingly, even if there was a slight lack in skill.

“What’s all this?” For once, Parv didn’t have a quick response to the situation.  
“Well…” began Strife, running his fingers through his hair in a motion Parv has grown used to seeing.  
“When it was my birthday, you didn’t really seem familiar with the concept. As today is a year from the day you first came here I thought it was as close as I could get. The day you first started living in this world is pretty much what a birthday is.” It was the first time Strife had seen Parv shocked into silence and he kept talking to fill up the quiet space between them.  
“I’m not amazing at baking, especially cakes but I tried my best. And I’m not entirely sure what food you like so most of it is sweet food, well I suppose you are rather like a child. Oh, and I wasn’t sure who else to invite so it’s just us but if you wanted I’m sure I could…”  
“It’s perfect,” Parv cut in, turning to smile at Strife, who had been getting more and more agitated the longer Parv had stayed silent.  
“It’s wonderful, thank you. No one has ever done something like this for me before.” He leaned across, gently kissing Strife’s cheek, noting the green glow of a blush it left behind.

Before Strife could get too flustered again, Parv sat down on the blanket, pulling Strife down to his side rather than letting him sit on the opposite like the plates had been laid out for.  
“If today being my birthday means I get a picnic alone with you then I’m glad I get one every year.”


End file.
